


Political Marriage

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad sex to good sex, Dubious consent at the beginning, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: “Just to be clear,” Hux says as Kylo examines the viewport. “I am a very busy man. I understand that the Supreme Leader has stationed you here with a purpose, but you are to stay out of my way unless absolutely necessary.”Kylo frowns, turning to look at his new husband. “Aren’t we supposed to spend time together? We’re married.”“And I will perform my marital duties,” Hux replies carelessly, removing his gloves. “But I have important work to do, and that comes first.”“I have a purpose on this ship as well,” Kylo says, starting to feel the anger build inside of him. “And I won’t have you undermine me.”Hux snorts. “You were brought here to marry me. Your only purpose on this ship is to spread your legs for me at the end of the day.”Kylo lets the rage overtake him; he unsheathes his lightsaber and slashes the bed into pieces.He’s surprised to see that Hux doesn’t seem to show any fear, just a look of disgust.“I suppose we won’t be having a proper wedding night tonight then.“





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren meets his husband for the first time on his wedding day.

He had known this day was coming for some time. Snoke had drilled the idea of forming a match between his young apprentice and one of the most powerful officers in the First Order into Kylo’s head from an early age. Kylo can cite the benefits of this plan off by heart. The First Order would be feared throughout the galaxy with two strong leaders at its helm with a bond so strong and unbreakable that no one, not even the Senate, would dare oppose them. _A marriage of convenience._

When Snoke had told Kylo that his apprentice was to marry the General of the First Order, Kylo had felt his heart sink. The word _General_ had conjured an image of a middle-aged man with greying hair and a face wrinkled and hardened by years of military life.

So Kylo is pleasantly surprised when he meets his husband-to-be onboard the Finalizer for the first time. He is surprised not to see a weary-looking man on the brink of old age, but a young man barely older than Kylo. He has red hair in place of the grey that Kylo was expecting, and a handsome face with a strong jaw. Kylo wonders how someone so young could be entrusted with so much power.

When they are introduced, the General (General _Armitage_ _Hux_ , Kylo is told) gives a respectful salute, his face emotionless as stone. Young his appearance may be, but he acts like a man twenty years his senior.

Kylo nods his head slightly in acknowledgement, glad that he is wearing his mask. He knows that Hux has no choice in this either, but a small part of him is afraid that the General might be even more apprehensive about their marriage after seeing his face. Kylo knows he is no beauty, but he hopes he can convince his new husband that he is a worthy partner.

“I’ve heard a great deal about you,” Hux says as he escorts Kylo from the hanger. His accent is refined and his voice is soft in an almost menacing way. “Master of the Knights of Ren.”

“And I you, General,” Kylo replies. “Supreme Leader speaks very highly of you.”

The ceremony takes place less than half an hour later. Kylo is no romantic; he had not spent his childhood imagining his dream wedding to a dashing prince. However, even he must admit that the whole affair is a little _emotionless_.

He removes his mask beforehand, his heartbeat quickening as Hux takes in his face for the first time. He had spent most of his journey afraid that the General might take one look at him and laugh, but Hux just gazes at him thoughtfully.

“You’re younger than I was expecting,” Hux says. 

Kylo doesn’t quite smile. “I was thinking the same when I first set eyes on you, General.”

The ceremony does not take long. As Kylo glances to his side to see Hux standing there with a face of stone, he thinks of his grandparents and the stories he was told about their secret wedding on Naboo. Something stirs inside him.

He is nervous for their first kiss as a married couple (his first kiss ever, he is ashamed to admit), but it is little more than a quick press of the lips and Hux’s steadying hand on the small of his back. Again, Kylo is no romantic, but it is not what he imagined his first kiss would be like.

As they walk to Hux’s quarters in silence (now to be their _shared_ quarters, which Kylo is dreading only a little), Kylo tries to ignore the feeling of the ring on his left hand. Right now it feels impossibly heavy, and he knows he is imprisoned by it. Snoke expects this marriage to bring great things for the First Order.

Hux shows Kylo around their quarters with disinterest, explaining his daily schedule and where Kylo can keep his things.

“Just to be clear,” Hux says as Kylo examines the viewport. “I am a very busy man. I understand that the Supreme Leader has stationed you here with a purpose, but you are to stay out of my way unless absolutely necessary.”

Kylo frowns, turning to look at his new husband. “Aren’t we supposed to spend time together? We’re married.”

“And I will perform my marital duties,” Hux replies carelessly, removing his gloves. “But I have important work to do, and that comes first.”

“I have a purpose on this ship as well,” Kylo says, starting to feel the anger build inside of him. “And I won’t have you undermine me.”

Hux snorts. “You were brought here to marry me. Your only purpose on this ship is to spread your legs for me at the end of the day.”

Kylo lets the rage overtake him; he unsheathes his lightsaber and slashes the bed into pieces.

He’s surprised to see that Hux doesn’t seem to show any fear, just a look of disgust.

“I suppose we won’t be having a proper wedding night tonight then.“ 

**********

They have their first audience with Snoke together the next day.

"Congratulations to you both,” the giant hologram drawls. “I have foreseen you will have a long and prosperous marriage.”

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” they reply in unison, heads bowed.

“But tell me…why is your marriage yet to be consummated?”

Kylo feels himself blush beneath his mask. Of course Snoke would know that they had slept in separate quarters last night. Snoke knows everything. He knows the answer to his own question but is clearly determined to make a point.

“Ren lost his temper last night, Supreme Leader,” Hux replies, glancing at Kylo to his left. “He destroyed our bed. It will be replaced later today.”

Kylo feels himself hate his new husband a little more. “Master,” Kylo cuts in, “forgive me, but the General implied that I have no place on this ship. That I’m little more than a _whore_ -”

“Enough,” Snoke interrupts. “See to it that it is done tonight.” He looks at Kylo. “Marriage will teach you patience, my apprentice. It is part of your training. You will come to thank me in time.”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo replies dutifully. He’s been married less than a day and his patience has already been tested one too many times.

“And you, General,” Snoke continues, facing Hux. “Marriage will teach you respect.”

Kylo smirks to himself as he sees Hux stiffen before replying, “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“You are both dismissed. Do as you have been instructed.”

**********

Kylo feels himself really _hate_ Hux for the first time on their wedding night.

He stands naked before his husband, a mixture of shame and rage rushing through him as an equally naked Hux _laughs_ at him.

“Virgin?” Hux shakes his head in disbelief. “Does Snoke think this is some kind of _joke_? Does he think he’s _rewarding_ me by letting me deflower his golden child?”

Kylo resists the urge to slam Hux across the room with the Force, remembering that he is supposed to be learning patience from this. He’s decided to treat this marriage as the training exercise that Snoke had seemed to suggest it would be, although right now he would rather be doing any other of the gruelling exercises he’s had to endure thus far.

“I don’t see what the problem is here,” Kylo replies through gritted teeth. “This is supposed to be an _honour_ for you-”

“An honour?” Hux splutters. “Please. This is a laborious task that will only be made more difficult by the fact that _you’re_ too arrogant to think that no one is good enough to fuck you.”

The lights above them flicker and some of them shatter. Kylo yearns to do more; he wants to scream at Hux and tell him that he’s supposed to be learning about respect, that in fact Kylo has never slept with anyone not because he didn’t think they were good enough, but because no one has ever wanted him.

“Can we just get on with this?” Kylo spits out instead, ignoring his stinging eyes. “Supreme Leader expects us to have done this before we see him next, which isn’t going to happen if you keep standing there complaining.”

Sex, as it turns out, is pretty awful.

Kylo has spent years imagining what his first time would be like, wondering what it was that he’d been missing out on. He’s never expected someone to sweep him off his feet and make love to him in a bed of rose petals, but _this_. Kylo fails to see exactly what is supposed to be so great about _this_.

It’s not really painful as such; Kylo has certainly endured worse. Hux takes the time to prepare him with blunt fingers, his facial expression indicating that he would rather be anywhere but here. It’s uncomfortable when Hux finally enters him, and Kylo finds himself staring at a spot on the wall and trying to meditate while he waits for it to be over. It doesn’t work though; he’s kept painfully in the present by the sound of Hux’s undignified grunts as he thrusts on top of Kylo.

When it’s over, Hux flops down on the bed beside him as Kylo feels warm sticky fluid drip down his thighs.

Hux gestures at Kylo’s semi-hard cock. “Would you like me to-?”

“No,” Kylo replies through gritted teeth.

“As you wish.” Hux stretches before standing to walk to the refresher.

Kylo lies alone in their bed while Hux showers, wondering how Snoke expected him to learn anything from this. Love may make one weak, but a loveless marriage would surely drive one insane. He fiddles with the sheets, ignoring the sting of tears. Kylo had at least expected to experience some pleasure in the bedroom, if nothing else. But now he just feels embarrassed and humiliated.

He wipes his eyes quickly when he hears Hux emerge from the refresher. The older man slides back into bed after grabbing a datapad from the desk. They remain in silence for a few minutes.

“We’ll be expected to do that on a regular basis, you know,” Hux says eventually, eyes still glued to the datapad. “Snoke will know if we don't.”

“Fine,” Kylo replies, wishing Hux would shut up so he could sleep.

“Once every few weeks should suffice. We can agree a schedule if you’d prefer.”

“Mm.” Kylo rolls onto his side so he doesn’t have to face his husband. The thought of having to do this again makes his heart sink.

The thought of having to spend the rest of his life with this man is even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passes, Kylo finds himself spending as little time with his husband as possible.

They share the same quarters but are rarely in there at the same time; Hux seems to work round the clock and Kylo keeps himself busy with his training. On the few nights where their schedules align and they are forced to sleep together, they say barely half a dozen words between them.

It bothers Kylo at first, how little time they spend together and the minimal effort that Hux seems to be putting in to this marriage. But as the weeks turn in to months Kylo distances himself more and more from his husband. If Hux is not willing to make the effort then why should Kylo?

They continue to have sex in the same clumsy and unsatisfactory fashion as that first night together. They usually do not plan in advance; Hux will approach Kylo in the morning and inform him that his schedule is clear for that night, and Kylo’s heart will sink and he’ll close his eyes and think of the stars as his husband mounts him.

Kylo quickly decides that not only is there no pleasure in sex, but it is also extremely _boring_. It is always the same, a slick and well-rehearsed routine. Foreplay consists of Hux fingering Kylo with disinterest, and they are yet to try more than one position. It is always Kylo on his back with Hux panting on top of him. _Boring_.

At least Kylo is allowed the occasional orgasm. He permits Hux to dutifully stroke him after Hux has found his own release, but the General still looks as though he would rather be anywhere else when he does it. Sometimes Kylo thinks it would be easier just to do it himself.

The crew of the Finalizer seem to be aware that all is not well between them. Mostly they avoid Kylo and only speak to him when spoken to, fear rolling off them in waves whenever he passes them. With a distant husband, a terrified crew, and an unforgiving master, the Finalizer is a very lonely place to be.

**********

Kylo is surprised that Snoke does not question him about his marriage. When they are alone it is never discussed, and when Hux joins their meetings the discussion is usually strictly related to the projects that the General oversees. Kylo wonders if Snoke has realised he made an error of judgement, that Hux and Kylo are simply too incompatible to make this work and bring glory to the First Order together.

He has some reprieve when he is sent to train with the other Knights of Ren for the first time since his wedding. They are perhaps his only true friends in the whole galaxy. 

They are curious, of course, and they ask him many questions about his new husband. Whether he is handsome, how feared he is by his enemies, where his homeworld is.

Kylo shrugs and finds himself unable to answer most of the questions they ask. He really doesn’t know his husband very well.

“The Supreme Leader chose him for me,” he tells them. “So he must be a good husband for me.” He doesn’t tell them that he’s starting to doubt this sentiment.   

Kylo reprimands himself for thinking such thoughts. His Master is wise and omnipotent and must believe that something good will come of this.

He only hopes that Snoke knows what he is doing.

**********   

Kylo is aware that this marriage is supposed to be teaching him patience, but he is finding it more and more difficult not to lose his temper as the months pass.

Hux seems determined to block all attempts to find the map to Skywalker, insisting that the Starkiller project must take precedence.

“I don’t think you understand what this means, Ren,” Hux sighs tiredly one night as they’re getting ready for bed (thankfully it is not a night where they’d agreed to have sex). “I’ve been working on this for _years_. The Supreme Leader expects to see progress on this weapon.“ 

"I know exactly what this means,” Kylo snaps as he removes his helmet. “Don’t speak to me like a child, Hux. The Supreme Leader has a vested interest in the map as well. It is equally important.”

“Hardly,” Hux scoffs. “My orders are to finish this weapon. Your silly quest is getting in the way of those orders, wasting valuable time and First Order resources.”

Kylo flexes his hands, that familiar rage building inside of him. “We’re supposed to be _married_ , you know. We’re supposed to _support_ each other. Snoke said that this would teach you respect but you’ve done nothing but disrespect me and everything I stand for. You’re a pathetic excuse for a husband and I wish I’d never been brought onboard this ship!”

Hux face shifts for a split second, before forming a scowl. “And you’re supposed to be a shining example of a husband? Please. You were brought onboard this ship because no one else will have you." 

If Hux weren’t his husband, Kylo would kill him with his bare hands.

Instead he puts his mask backs on and stalks down the corridor to the nearest control room, and makes quick work of slashing the consoles to pieces.

**********

On the day of the launch of the Starkiller weapon, Kylo opts to remain onboard the Finalizer.

"You’re not coming?” Hux asks with a raised eyebrow. Kylo may be mistaken but he’s almost sure he can hear a twinge of disappointment in the General’s voice.

“No,” Kylo replies, trying to sound disinterested. “Someone needs to stay here to command the bridge.”

“I have deputies who can do that,” Hux says sharply. “There is no reason for you to be here. Don’t you want to observe the power of the weapon we’ve built?”

“I can observe it perfectly well from here thank you.”

This is met with stony silence for a moment. Kylo isn’t quite sure why Hux is so desperate for him to come down to Starkiller Base. He’s aware that this is an important day for Hux; this is everything he’s been working for, but why he would want Kylo to be present for this is still a bit beyond him.

“You’re my husband,” Hux says quietly, almost softly. “You should be at my side when we fire the weapon for the first time.”

Kylo rolls his eyes beneath his mask. “Oh, _now_ you’re willing to recognise me as your husband?”

“It will be an embarrassment if you’re not there-”

“No, it will be embarrassing for _you_. Your own men will see you standing alone up there and will realise that the General’s husband wants nothing to do with him.”

Hux’s face does fall this time, and he doesn’t do a good job of hiding it. Kylo smirks to himself, glad that he’s managed to throw Hux off.

“Fine,” Hux says curtly. “Stay here, do what you want. I want my ship in one piece when I get back.”

Kylo doesn’t see Hux off, hoping that will further tarnish the General’s image.

He does, however, watch the weapon fire for the first time from the viewport of the bridge, and admires how the beam splits so elegantly. He hates to admit it, but it is a fine weapon. The kind of weapon his grandfather would have dreamed of.

Kylo isn’t quite sure what brings him to do it, but when Hux’s shuttle returns he finds himself waiting in the hanger along with the majority of the crew. _One last push_ , he thinks. He is not one to give up easily.

When Hux appears on the shuttle ramp the crew bursts into applause, and Kylo actual sees his husband _smile_ for the first time. His smile vanishes, however, when he spots Kylo behind the crowd. Hux makes his way towards Kylo slowly, stopping to shake people’s hands and accept congratulations, and already barking orders for the next test of the weapon.

“Ren,” Hux says when he reaches Kylo. "Did you manage to observe the weapon being fired?“ His voice is causal but Kylo can sense the hope behind his words. He actually feels a little flattered that Hux cares about what he thinks.

"I did,” Kylo replies softly. “Most impressive, General. Congratulations.” It is the first compliment he has ever offered his husband.

Hux’s face softens into a smile. “I’m glad you think so. This is a proud day for the First Order.”

Kylo can feel his heart hammering in his chest and he isn’t quite sure why he's blushing beneath his mask in response to the first civilised conversation he’s had with his husband. He quickly decides that if he makes a little more effort, Hux might start to as well. One of them has to be brave enough to start it.

Kylo swallows. “This is a proud day for _you_ , General. And…I am proud of you as well.”

The silence hangs between them for a moment as Hux tries to keep the shock from his face and Kylo wonders if he’s about to be laughed at.

Hux clears his throat, his neck a little red. “Thank you. I’m glad to hear it. I…we’re having a celebration tonight, some of the senior officers. Will you come?”

Kylo hates parties of any kind, but decides this is a compromise he will have to make. “Yes. I will attend.”

“Good.” Hux positively _beams_. “And perhaps later…we might discuss deploying more resource to locate the map you’ve been seeking?" 

Kylo finds himself smiling back, even though Hux can’t see his face. "That would be…agreeable.”

Kylo does accompany Hux to the party the evening, and he actually ends up not having a terrible time. It is the most time they’ve ever spent together and for the first time in their marriage Kylo starts to think that there might be a chance for them yet. Maybe.

When they return to their quarters, Kylo decides to be even braver. He will not fail his master.

“How about a private celebration?” Kylo asks as he undresses, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. “Just the two of us?”

Hux pauses undressing himself. “What did you have in mind?”

Kylo sinks to his knees in front of Hux, naked.

“Oh.” Hux’s eyes widen. “Ren. You need not, if you find it distasteful-”

“I want to,” Kylo says quickly. “I want to do this. I want to learn. Teach me?”

Hux smiles and shrug off the rest of his clothes. “Go on then. Get on with it.” There’s amusement in his voice rather than annoyance.

Kylo ignores his hammering heart as he tentatively licks the underside of Hux’s cock. He has always wanted to try this, but now that he’s here he finds himself overwhelmed with nerves. He takes the tip of Hux’s cock into his mouth and sucks a little.

Hux sighs and closes his eyes. "That’s good. That’s really good, Ren. Can you take any more in? Oh yes. Just like that. Be careful with your teeth- just use your lips and tongue.“

It’s the most vocal Hux has ever been during their sexual encounters, and Kylo finds he rather likes the praise his husband is bestowing upon him.

” _Stars_ , Ren,“ Hux says breathlessly when Kylo manages to deepthroat him. "I can’t be the first man you’ve ever sucked off. You’re a natural.”

Kylo releases Hux’s erection from his mouth with a pop. “I can assure you I’ve never done this before. But then I’ve never met a man who was able to build a weapon like Starkiller.”

Hux growls and shoves his cock back into Kylo’s mouth, almost a little roughly but Kylo can just about manage it. He smiles as he feels fingers grip his hair when he begins to suck again. It only takes a few thrusts before Hux is coming in his husband’s mouth.

Kylo is caught off guard a little by the taste and starts to choke, wiping sticky fluid from his chin.

“Are you alright?” Hux gasps, his eyes still clouded with a post-orgasm haze. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you…it was poor etiquette of me to-”

“It’s fine, Hux,” Kylo rasps, actually feeling a little touched by Hux’s concern. “Was it…to your liking?”

“To my liking?” Hux helps Kylo up and pushes him onto the bed. “Let me show you how much I enjoyed that.”

He slides between Kylo’s thighs, grinning. “Have you ever had your cock sucked before, Ren?”

“No,” Kylo replies, feeling himself harden.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done it,” Hux laughs almost nervously, “but I sucked a fair few cocks at the academy. You’ll like this Ren, trust me.”

And Kylo _does_ like it. Hux is clearly experienced at this, judging by the way he confidently takes Kylo into his mouth and knows where to flick his tongue and where to press his lips and how to rub the insides of Kylo’s thighs with strong thumbs-

Kylo comes embarrassingly quickly, but he doesn’t care because he’s just had the first satisfying sexual experience of his life.

When it’s over and they’ve both visited the refresher, it’s a little awkward. They lie next to each other not quite touching, but there isn’t the usual coldness in the air that Kylo can usually feel when they go to bed.

He wonders if this is perhaps a turning point for them. Maybe their marriage isn’t destined to fail after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo’s whole world changes after the destruction of Starkiller.

He wakes up in the med bay onboard the Finalizer one day, aching everywhere and wondering how he got there. When he attempts to sit up and feels the sharp pain in his side and the sting of a wound on his face it all comes screaming back to him; the girl, the wookie, Han Solo.

 _The girl_. The girl who had defeated him.

Kylo shivers and lies back down, suddenly feeling very alone. His master will be furious. And Hux… _what will Hux think_?

“Where is General Hux?” Kylo asks the med droid in the corner of the room, who is busy arranging medical supplies on a table. His throat feels raw, like he hasn’t drunk water in days.

“The General is on duty, sir.”

Kylo swallows. “Is he injured? What happened to Starkiller?”

“General Hux is unharmed, sir. Starkiller is gone. Destroyed, sir.”

 _Starkiller is gone_.

Kylo thinks of all the years Hux must have spent planning and building, only to have his livelihood destroyed. His life’s work.

Kylo coughs a little, his chest aching. “How did I get here? How did I escape?”

The droid turns to look at him for the first time, as if confused by his question. “The General, sir. He rescued you.”

Something flutters at the pit of Kylo’s stomach that he tries to ignore. The word _rescued_ conjures all kinds of images up in his mind, images of Hux carrying him unconscious through the snow and ice to the safety of a shuttle. It makes his chest flood with warmth. 

Hux doesn’t visit for another two hours, and when he enters the room he looks as though he’s about to collapse from exhaustion. There are dark circles under his eyes, his skin is even paler than usual, and there even seems to be a hair or two out of place on his head. Kylo feels warmth bubble in his chest again.

“How are you?” Hux asks tiredly as he takes a seat besides Kylo’s bed.

Not _“how are you feeling”_ but “ _how are you”_. How are _you._ For some reason Kylo likes this distinction.

Kylo shrugs. “Better now that you are here.”

Hux’s eyes seem to soften in response to that, and Kylo blushes.

“I mean,” Kylo corrects himself, “better now that I have someone to talk to.”

Hux nods. “I wanted to be here when you woke up but…there’s so much to do.” He swallows, looking pained, _unsure_. “I have to deal with the fallout.” He looks at his boots, and Kylo is almost sure it’s because he’s about to cry but he’s too ashamed to do so in front of his husband.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says softly, sincerely. “It was a magnificent weapon. You did all that you could. You performed admirably.”

Hux chokes out a laugh as he looks up, and it’s quite clear now that there _are_ tears in his eyes. “Well, you’re the only one who thinks that. I’m a failure to everyone else. I’ve let everyone down. Now I have to win their trust back.” He wipes the tears from his cheeks with gloved hands, face flushed with angry embarrassment.

“Armitage.” Kylo dares himself to use his husband’s first name as he reaches out a hand, ignoring the shooting pain in his arm.

Hux takes Kylo’s hand in his own. It’s the most intimate physical gesture they’ve shared yet.

“I’ll help you,” Kylo says gently. “I have been a poor husband and I’ve failed you. I’ll do anything you need me to. I will stand by your side and support you as I should have done all along.”

Hux runs one thumb over Kylo’s hand. “I must take responsibility for this marriage too. I was too obsessed with my work to give you the attention that you…deserve. I am willing to rectify that. I’m not going to lie…there was a time where the thought of having you gone would have made me very happy indeed. But I almost lost you and it…frightened me.”

Kylo squeezes Hux’s hand. Somehow the pain in his side and the gash on his face don’t seem quite so bad anymore.

Hux is about to open his mouth to say something else when something buzzes in his pocket.

“Kriff,” he sighs, “I’m needed again.” He stands and lets go of Kylo’s hand. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He hesitates for a moment, before leaning down to press a kiss to Kylo’s hair. “Don’t cause any trouble.”

Warmth seems to flow from Hux’s lips through Kylo’s entire body right to his toes. He can’t even bring himself to wish Hux luck as his husband leaves the room.

**********

Hux visits whenever he can over the next few weeks.

Usually he visits twice a day- before his shift and after his shift, and sometimes he will even spend the night in a chair beside Kylo’s bed. Sometimes Kylo will reprimand him and insist that Hux spends the night in a proper bed (it’s frightening how tired the older man looks) but sometimes Kylo is in so much pain and wallowing in so much self-pity that he just needs someone to be there with him, even if it’s just to slouch in a chair and snore softly.

They talk, when they’re both awake. At first they talk about their respective failures, and what their likely punishments from Snoke will be. But that becomes boring very quickly and they move on to more interesting topics- where they grew up, what their parents were like, their favourite kinds of food. Kylo finds himself opening up in a way he hasn’t ever opened up to anyone, even when he went by a different name in a different life.

One day, Hux even helps Kylo to take a shower.

“You don’t have to,” Kylo says quickly, face flushing red. “I can get a droid-”

“I want to,” Hux says with an awkward smile. “I’m your husband.”

It's very awkward at first; Kylo isn’t quite sure why. They’ve been naked together many times, although they’ve never showered together. There’s something so much more intimate about being wet and unclothed, about having Hux wash him carefully and gently. Hux helps Kylo to manoeuvre and keep his balance; Kylo would never have thought that the General was capable of being quite so tender.

“Sorry,” Hux chuckles with embarrassment when his hand accidently brushes Kylo’s cock.

“It’s fine,” Kylo laughs, equally embarrassed despite the number of times Hux has touched him there. He feels warmth spread in his groin right to the pit of his stomach and suddenly wishes Hux would put his hand back there.

When they are dressing afterwards, Hux receives a message requesting his presence on the bridge.

“I’m sorry,” he says, genuine disappointment in his voice.

“It’s fine,” Kylo replies with a weak smile. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for listening to me complain about work all evening.”

Kylo laughs at that and, without thinking, steps forward to wrap his arms around his husband’s slim frame. He’s about to step away, embarrassed, when he feels Hux’s arms wrap around him in return, awkwardly at first, but then relaxing in to a comfortable embrace. It’s the first hug Kylo has had in fifteen years.

When they pull away slightly, Hux looks at him for a moment, as if he can’t quite decide something. He leans in a little and hovers for a moment, before losing his nerve and removing himself from the embrace, clasping his hands behind his back.

Hux gives Kylo a warm genuine smile before bidding goodnight.

Kylo feels himself sinking down onto the bed with a sigh, still radiating from the warmth of his husband’s touch. He doesn’t even snap at the medical droid that evening.

He realises that for the first time, he and Hux are beginning to appreciate each other.

“Appreciation turns to respect,” Snoke had once told Kylo soon after the wedding, when the knight had taken to complaining about his husband. “Respect grows to liking. Liking grows to love.”

Kylo lets these words mull over in his mind as he drifts off to sleep. 

**********

When Kylo is released from the med bay, he and Hux have a much more civil relationship than the early days of their marriage.

They sometimes talk in the evenings before bed, but their conversations are usually limited to work and the frustrations of the day. Hux doesn’t snap at Kylo or insult him anymore, although he does still roll his eyes a lot whenever Kylo mentions the Force or Darth Vader. Overall they are generally more courteous towards each other, and Kylo begins to feel a real sense of companionship.

There are, however, some things that are still lacking.

The sex is not as bad as it used to be, but Kylo still finds he doesn’t really get anything out of it. Hux is a lot gentler, as if he’s afraid he’ll damage Kylo, but if anything that just frustrates Kylo more. There’s no passion behind Hux’s slow thrusts and they still can’t quite look each other in the eye. Kylo attempts to suck Hux’s cock one night but his husband just bats him away, insisting that there’s no need.

Kylo starts to wonder if Hux perhaps just feels pity towards him and isn’t interested in turning this into something more. That is, until one morning when they’re getting dressed.

“Are you doing anything this evening?” Hux asks while frowning at himself in the mirror, trying to adjust his uniform.

“No,” Kylo replies, a little caught off guard. “I’m planning to meditate today but I have no plans this evening.”

“My schedule is clear this evening,” Hux says, still looking in the mirror instead of at Kylo. He almost looks nervous. “I was wondering if you might like to have dinner together.”

“Oh.” Kylo feels the warmth bubble in his chest again, like it did in the med bay. “Yes, alright.”

“Good.” Hux turns to look at him now and gives a small smile. “Meet in the officers’ mess after my shift?”

“Okay.” Kylo offers a smile and feels his heart beat a little faster when he receives one back.

Kylo finds it hard to meditate that day, distracted by thoughts of this evening. 

Dinner turns out to be a little awkward to begin with; they still don’t quite know how to make small talk with one another, but it soon dissolves into comfortable conversation. It is the first meal they’ve ever eaten together, and Kylo finds himself hoping that it won’t be the last.

“Do you miss Arkanis?” Kylo asks, after listening to Hux recount tales of his time at the academy.

“Sometimes,” Hux replies with a smile. “I miss the rain, funnily enough. What I wouldn’t give to feel the rain on my skin again.” He chews his food thoughtfully. “I’ll have to take you there one day. Perhaps for a honeymoon?”

Kylo smiles. “It sounds better than my homeworld.”

“You don’t miss your home?”

Kylo shrugs. “I never used to. I couldn’t wait to get away. But lately…it’s as if I’ve had this calling. I don’t know. I don’t like to think about.”

They talk about their families. Hux tells of the disappointed father who hasn’t spoken to him since the destruction of Starkiller, and of the mother he barely knew. Kylo talks about Han Solo and General Organa.

“They were pathetic apart and they were even more pathetic together,” Kylo says bitterly.

Hux places one of his hands over Kylo’s. “We’re not going to be like them. And we’re not going to be like my parents either. We’re going to have a marriage that works.“ 

"Are we?” Kylo scoffs, suddenly feeling annoyed. Talking about his parents has put him in a bad mood. “We barely have a _marriage_.”

Hux withdraws his hand. “I know I’ve been a little distant since we married-”

“A little distant?” Kylo can feel the rage building up inside him now. “You work all hours of the day and night! This is the first time we’ve had a proper conversation, apart from when you took pity on me when I was in the med bay.”

“Took _pity_ on you? Kylo, I-”

“And you treat me like a child sometimes. Like I don’t have an opinion or I’m not worthy of your attention.” Kylo isn’t quite sure why he’s saying this now but he’s been keeping so much bottled up ever since they got married and now it just all seems to be tumbling out of his mouth. He stands; he knows he has to get out of here otherwise he’ll let his temper get the better of him.

“I’m _trying_ , damn it,” Hux snaps, standing forcefully as well. “I admit my efforts were less than stellar in the beginning, but I’m trying to make this work-”

Kylo doesn’t bother listening to the rest of Hux’ speech, choosing instead to storm out of the room and head back to their quarters. He collapses on their bed angrily and it takes all his will-power not to slash the place to pieces with his lightsaber.

Hux appears moments later, looking equally annoyed and concerned.

“Leave me alone,” Kylo huffs.

“Listen to me.” Hux’s voice is soft, menacing. “You _child_. I am trying to tell you that I’m going to try.”

“You’re going to _try_ because Snoke ordered you to. Don’t think I haven’t seen your thoughts." 

"Kylo-”

“You won’t even _kiss_ me." Kylo sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed angrily, not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes. "You’ve kissed me once, at our wedding. You have a cold heart, General. Have you no sentiment?”

“No sentiment?” Hux echoes, quietly. The room is dangerously silent for a few moments.“No sentiment?” he repeats louder, his face red with anger.

He storms towards Kylo, and for a moment Kylo considers throwing him back with the Force, but then he feels himself being grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a hungry, bruising kiss. He’s surprised at first, but he opens his mouth and lets Hux explore with his tongue, quickly joining in to duel for dominance.

When their lips eventually part, Hux is breathing heavily. “Don’t you ever accuse me of having no sentiment again.”

Kylo wraps his arms around Hux’s neck and pulls him in to crush their lips together again. _This is what a proper kiss must feel like_ , he thinks, as he feels Hux’s hands grip his hips. It’s nothing like their first kiss, chaste and brief and unsure. This is exciting and powerful and _passionate_.

Kylo feels Hux’s hands slip to grope his buttocks and he moans into the kiss, melting into the warm embrace of his husband. He can feel Hux’s erection pressing against him and for the first time true desire rushes through him.

“Hux,” Kylo almost whines, “ _Armitage_. Please _fuck_ me.”

“Yes,” Hux gasps, fiddling with his belt.

They undress each other desperately with shaking hands, clothes flying to the floor (Kylo thinks he uses the Force to pull down Hux’s underwear at one point but he can’t be sure). They collapse onto the bed together and suddenly Hux’s lips are _everywhere,_ all over Kylo’s body- his neck, his nipples, his stomach, his thighs-

“Armitage,” Kylo hiccups as Hux takes his cock into his mouth. “So _good_.”

“You’re amazing,” Hux rasps as he reaches for the lube on the nightstand. He leans down to kiss Kylo again on the lips.

Kylo sighs as he feels Hux’s fingers enter him, scissoring and stroking and making his toes _curl_ -

“You’re so beautiful,” Hux gasps as he finally pushes his cock against the younger man’s entrance. “Kylo. You have no idea- you’re _perfection_ -”

Kylo actually _screams_ when Hux starts to thrust and hits that spot inside him, that spot that makes him feel warm and makes him tremble all over. “Armitage, oh my- _Armitage_ , fuck-”

“Yes,” Hux growls in Kylo’s ear. “You like that don’t you?”

Kylo barely has time to respond before he feels Hux slip out of him and manoeuvre them so that Hux is on his back and Kylo is seated on his waist. He moans as he slides himself down onto Hux’s cock, biting his lip as he feels his husband’s fingers dig into his hips to keep him in place.

Kylo leans forward to brace his hands against Hux’s chest, rolling his hips and watching Hux’s face contort in ecstasy. This is far more intimate, more _passionate_ , than anything they’ve ever done before. Kylo wonders how he ever thought that sex could be boring or useless when it could feel like _this_.

Hux’s hands slip from Kylo’s hips to squeeze his buttocks, encouraging him to bounce on Hux’s cock as hard as his thighs will let him. They kiss hungrily as Hux thrusts his hips up to meet Kylo’s grinding, hitting his sweet spot at angle that Kylo would never have thought possible.

Kylo orgasms with Hux’s name on his lips, hot white spurts landing on Hux’s stomach. Hux follows soon after, his eyes rolling back into his head as he collapses back against the pillow.

They stay there like that while they catch their breath, Hux rubbing soothing circles on Kylo’s ass. Kylo can’t help but run a hand though Hux’s red hair during this oddly tender moment.

“Was that sentimental enough for you?” Hux asks, still a little breathless.

Kylo shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “It was alright, I suppose.”

“Well how about this?” Hux pulls Kylo down so that their lips are almost touching. “I love you,” he says softly. Kylo can feel the affection rolling off his husband through the Force. For the first time in a very long time, he feels _safe_ and _happy_.

Kylo leans down and kisses his husband warmly. “I love you too,” he says with a smile. “You pompous ass. We could have been doing this all along.”

Hux laughs. “I suppose this is meant to be our reward. For learning patience and respect.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “I’m sure that’s what Snoke will tell us when we see him tomorrow.”

“Let’s not talk about Snoke.” Hux rolls them over so that he’s on top again. “Let me show you what a good husband I can be.”

As Hux kisses his way down the younger man’s neck and chest, Kylo thinks that he might be able to tolerate being married after all.


End file.
